To examine schizophrenic patients, their non-schizophrenic siblings, and normal controls with PET measures of rCBF during learning and memory tasks. To determine whether deficits in regional brain activation aggregate in the families of schizophrenics and may mark the presence of a genetic predisposition to the disorder.